


sometimes (beginnings start with an end)

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: KuroShou Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Study, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: They’re as thick as thieves, always causing mischief that makes both their mother’s sigh in frustration. The two of them are inseparable.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	sometimes (beginnings start with an end)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five - Beginnings/Endings & Day Six - Friends/Rivals

Suguru is a happy child, with a warm home and a supportive family. He’s scared at first to start at elementary school, but when his mom gives his forehead a gentle kiss accompanied by a reassuring smile, that seems to slip away. The classes are fun and Suguru is outgoing enough to easily make friends.   
  
He meets Tetsurou during his second week. They’re as thick as thieves, always causing mischief that makes both their mother’s sigh in frustration. The two of them are inseparable. When they’re nine, Tetsurou’s mother is hosting Suguru for dinner, the boys disappear outside, in the safety of Tetsurou’s backyard and return just as the sky is getting dark.   
  
Suguru is holding onto Tetsurou’s hand tightly, refusing to let go when his own mother shows up to take him home. “Nu-uh!” He says in a confident little voice. “I’m gonna marry Tetsu!” The two mother’s look at each other in surprise, and with some struggle, Suguru’s mother gets him to agree to leave, convincing him with a promise of ice-cream when they get home.   
  
Suguru promises Tetsurou that he’ll return the next day and he’ll keep his promise. The mother’s laugh softly, and Suguru is on his way, glancing back once at Tetsurou with a wide smile.   
  


* * *

  
Still, at thirteen, in junior high together, they’re as close as ever. Suguru had more friends now and so does Tetsurou, but without fail, they can always be found having dinner together. They’re a force on the volleyball court too, a perfect team built on the sturdy foundation of their friendship.   
  
By now, Suguru has forgotten his childhood promise, but he always remembers his other promise, to see Tetsurou the very next day. It’s easier with being at school, of course, it always has been easier, it’s how they met. Suguru can’t see them possibly be parting and he thinks a lot about their future together.   
  
Sticking by each other through high school then into college and hopefully onto a professional team together where they can show the world what they’re made of.   
  
**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**   
  
Maybe Suguru is young and naive, he tells Tetsurou confidently that he’s going to Nohebi Academy alongside Kazuma, Isumi, Kouji and Yoshiya. There’s a horrible pain in his chest when Tetsurou says he’s going to Nekoma High, since it was the school his mother went to.   
  
Suguru understands Tetsurou has always been close to his mother. He supports the decision and, for the first time since they met when they were six, at fifteen they part ways. Suguru hates it, he loves being at Nohebi, he loves his team and Nohebi are a powerhouse in Tokyo, having been to nationals a total of five times, reaching the finals three of those times.   
  
Suguru doesn’t like the thought of being Tetsurou’s rival, but he is going to grab the bull by the horns. He keeps on top of classes and smiles each time his parents praise him. The first time Suguru faces off against Tetsurou, he doesn’t hold back, even just as a backup player and not as a starter. They pip Nekoma to the post and go to nationals for the very first time.   
  
Tetsurou is obviously upset and all Suguru can do is give a comforting look, dragged away by his teammates to celebrate the win. In their second year, Nohebi doesn't make it. Fukurodani are strong with an amazing setter, Itachiyama has a hard-hitting spiker and Nekoma has an amazing team with Tetsurou and Morisuke side by side, and with Kenma as their brain.   
  
This time, it’s Suguru’s turn to be disappointed, he can’t even bring himself to look at Tetsurou and lets himself be swallowed by his team.   
  
After that heartbreaking loss, Suguru is ruthless, he’d always been strong-willed, shown in his leadership, shown in his rowdy playing. But now he turns cunning and sly, matching the name of  _ hebi _ , he strikes when people are low and down.    
  
But it still doesn’t work and Nohebi’s last chance slips through their fingers. Suguru focuses on preparing Akihiko to take his place as captain, he focuses on making sure that the second and first years are ready to take the team to nationals.   
  


* * *

  
Suguru and Tetsurou meet again as roommates in college. Suguru’s whole facade falls away quickly, he pulls him into a hug, supporting his own loss for not making it to nationals and Tetsurou’s loss to Karasuno. He can’t find the right words, but he hears Tetsurou’s bag hit the floor and a return of the embrace.   
  
They hold on tight and when they part, their lips fall together like magnets and Suguru’s arms squeeze over Tetsurou’s shoulders. “I had a dream,” Suguru whispers when they part. “When we were nine and I promised to marry you. My Tetsu. We’ve been through thick and thin together, we’ve been friends, we’ve been rivals. But if that was a memory and not a dream, then I want this to be the end of our friendship and the beginning of our relationship.”   
  
“Yes. I can do that. Boyfriends, goodbye to friendship or rivals..” Suguru smiles at Tetsurou’s words, nodding eagerly. They kiss again, falling into each other.   
  


* * *

  
“We knew from the moment Tetsurou and Suguru met that they’d always stick together. Suguru said so confidently that he would marry Tetsurou, and he kept the promise.” Suguru’s mother is grinning from ear to ear, standing beside Tetsurou’s mother.   
  
“You could probably picture just how pleased and surprised we were when they said they were dating! Even more so when they told us they were getting married. They’ve known each other for a long time, since they were six. They’ve been through a lot together and as mothers, we sincerely wish them the best wishes for their next stage in their lives.” Everyone cheers and throw back their drinks.   
  
Suguru gently slides his arm around the base of Tetsurou’s back, pulling him in close to whisper, “Twenty-two years we’ve known each other, geez.”   
  
“Yeah,” Tetsurou grins, leaning in to kiss Suguru’s cheek. “Almost ten years together now. Just two more to go.”   
  
“That makes me feel old but I wouldn’t change any of it.”   
  
“Good. Me either.” Tetsurou kisses Suguru again and Suguru melts into it, gently resting his palm on Tetsurou’s shoulder.


End file.
